Joey's Master
by HipHopStar1987
Summary: Joey has a master...Not necessarily the nicest person in the world. Who is he? And what does he want with Joey?
1. Default Chapter

"And for my last brilliant move which will undoubtedly finish you, I play the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"No! Kaiba, please spare me." "Spare you? Why should I? And you cowering before me...this reminds me of someone else I know...does the name Joey Wheeler ring a bell? It should, because you're exactly like him, cowering at your master's feet like the dog that you are."  
  
"I may be a dog Kaiba. But I'm nowhere as close to the evil you are.  
  
I doubt if I ever will be!" Kaiba's opponent screamed at him.  
  
"Save it for next time, if there is a next time. I can't believe you thought that you could match your pathetic skills to my superior powers.  
  
Go find someone that you might actually be able to beat...how about Yugi's friend...Tea? I think that you would be a perfect match together, what do you think?"  
  
And with those words, Kaiba walked away without giving his opponent another glance.  
  
He didn't know why he mentioned Joey's name...he had never spoke of Joey, except when he was busy insulting the poor guy.  
  
"Wait...Did I just call Joey a poor guy? What's wrong with me?" Kaiba shook it off, he knew that he needed to keep his cool if he was going to duel Pegasus himself.  
  
He can't be walking around feeling sorry for pathetic duelists like Joey.  
  
If he did, he would be going soft, and for a multi-millionaire like himself to be going soft, that just wouldn't be right.  
  
Kaiba was on his way to Pegasus's Castle, when he happened to run into Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Great, just what I need. Joey don't worry, your master's here."  
  
"Wait...Oh My God, I did not just think that," Kaiba found himself thinking.  
  
"So Wheeler, have you improved your pathetic dueling skills or are you still as pitiful as you were before?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Watch your mouth Kaiba, as you know that I ranked second in the duelist kingdom, so watch out!"  
  
"You fool, you are just a simple creature aren't you? It doesn't matter who comes in second, all that matters is who wins."  
  
"Kaiba, you're a jerk. You can't come up with your own come-backs you have to use a little girls."  
  
"What are you taking about Wheeler?"  
  
"Rebecca Hawkins used that same line on me, when she threw a fit and said that Yugi's grandfather stole her Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"That's nice Wheeler. You just don't want to admit that your highest achievement wasn't really an achievement after all."  
  
"Kaiba, you know what? Has anyone ever told you that you're so annoying?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, no one has, until now. Has anyone ever told you that you can't throw insults? Wait a minute, I forgot, it all makes sense now considering that dogs can't talk. Woof, woof, Good boy."  
  
"God Kaiba, I ought to... I challenge you to a duel. A re-match if you can even call it that.  
  
"And why would I want to duel you Joseph Wheeler? Give me one good reason why I should take the time and duel you. All I need is one good reason...I believe that I've told you before that I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire, did I not?"  
  
"Kaiba, that was last time, duel me, the new and improved Joey Wheeler. Just like Yugi did, I'm taking you down!"  
  
"You're on Wheeler, if you still duel like you did the last time, I'm sure this will be a quick duel, and then I can get on my way."  
  
"All I have to say to you is watch out Kaiba...you're going down!" "Right Wheeler, the day that you're actually considered a worthy opponent, much less win against me is the day that hell gets a snow storm. Take a lesson from all the times that you've tried to duel me before, and leave now. All this is going to do is end in your defeat Wheeler. So what is it going it be? Are you going to be a good puppy and give up, or are you going to be a bad puppy and therefore cause me to have to punish you after you loose?"  
  
"Well, since you are so convinced that I'm a puppy, I'm going to be a bad puppy. Punish me Kaiba, if you dare," Joey said with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"I didn't think that Wheeler thought that way...What am I talking about? I don't like Joey. I'm not gay. I'm not. Hmmm...the thought of punishing Joey does seem to excite me though...Wait, what am I thinking? Pull yourself together. You are Seto Kaiba. I do not like Joey."  
  
"You're on Wheeler. Since Yugi always seems to help you out when you're dueling we are going to go back to my mansion and we'll have our duel there."  
  
"Whatever you say Kaiba, let's get this over with." Joey watched as Kaiba lifted his arm and talked into what he thought was a wristwatch.  
  
"Yes, please send my helicopter. Mr. Wheeler will be accompanying me back to the mansion. We have set up a date so to speak."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, right away." "My helicopter will be coming any minute now Wheeler, then we can finish this stupid duel and then I can punish you for being a bad boy."  
  
"Like I said Kaiba, whatever you say." Joey knew what Kaiba was up to. He was acting strange, and Joey new that he was the reason why he was making Kaiba act so strangely.  
  
He knew that Kaiba wanted him, and for more than just for a duel ^_^ ( Ow- ow! )  
  
Joey knew Kaiba's reasons, for going back to the mansion, for wanting to duel there.  
  
Joey knew why Kaiba wanted to "Punish" him. Kaiba didn't want to punish Joey for being a bad duelist but to satisfy his own sick and twisted pleasure.  
  
The thought of Kaiba punishing him didn't seem to strike him as odd, which is the thought that scared him the most.  
  
Joey almost found himself wanting Kaiba to punish him. He wanted Kaiba to dominate him, in more ways than one.  
  
This thought excited him and he couldn't wait until they got to Kaiba's mansion and maybe call off the duel.  
  
Joey got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Kaiba's helicopter had arrived and Kaiba himself was boarding and while Seto was sitting down, he realized that it was his turn to board, and so he did.  
  
As the helicopter took flight all that Joey could think about was that he would soon be alone with Kaiba in his private mansion.  
  
All that he could hope was that if he acted on his instinct, that Kaiba couldn't resist calling off the duel that they had made minutes ago.  
  
In less than 10 minutes the helicopter had arrived on the front lawn of Kaiba's mansion.  
  
The doors to the helicopter had opened almost instantaneously, and Joey waited.  
  
"Well, are we going to sit here all day, or are you going to move your ass so we can actually get into the mansion?" Kaiba asked quite sternly.  
  
"Hold your horses Kaiba, I'll get out when I'm good and ready."  
  
Joey knew that nothing annoyed Kaiba more than when someone didn't do the obvious.  
  
And right now the obvious was getting out of the helicopter.  
  
Joey slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, and set one foot on the bar, which would lead him out of the helicopter.  
  
Joey hopped down on solid ground and watched as Kaiba did the same thing.  
  
"Who's the slow one now?" Joey called, feeling quite proud of himself.  
  
Kaiba skipped setting his foot on the bar, and jumped out of the side of his helicopter, and Joey watched as Seto Kaiba led the way to his mansion, where if everything went well, more than just a game of Duel Monsters would occur. ^_^  
  
Kaiba got up to his front steps and climbing 2 steps at a time he reached the top.  
  
He pressed a button to the right of the doors and the doors opened wide.  
  
Joey was amazed at all the technology that Kaiba had.  
  
He had never been inside of Kaiba's mansion before.  
  
When they actually entered the hall, Joey stood in total shock.  
  
Kaiba turned around, and knew that Joey would be amazed.  
  
It didn't take a lot to amuse this simple creature.  
  
"Amazing isn't it Wheeler? I sometimes impress myself!"  
  
"Yea, Kaiba, it is impressive."  
  
"The dueling arena is right this way Wheeler."  
  
"Yea, about that Kaiba," Joey trailed off.  
  
"What have you reconsidered? Don't tell me you made me come all this way just for you to back out now."  
  
"No, I didn't make you come all this way for nothing," Joey said mischievously.  
  
Kaiba turned around, not knowing what Joey had meant.  
  
Before Kaiba could say anything, much less protest, Joey had grabbed him, pulled him into a tight embrace, and kissed him.  
  
Kaiba's initial reaction was to pull away, but Kaiba was bound to the spot by Joey's dominating personality.  
  
He had never seen Joey act like this before.  
  
He was captivated by Joey's kiss, and every thought that had been running through Kaiba's mind had disappeared.  
  
All that Kaiba thought about now was Joey.  
  
He realized that all the "hate" he felt towards Joey was now turning to passion.  
  
How could this dog twist Kaiba's emotions like he had? Kaiba couldn't help it, he returned Joey's kiss.  
  
"Wheeler, wipe that smile off of your face, because once I'm through with you, you will have nothing to smile about."  
  
Joey only waited to see what Kaiba was going to do.  
  
Kaiba took off his trenchcoat and flung it on to a chair which happened to be by the bed.  
  
He walked over to the bed and joined his partner.  
  
"Joey, ever wonder why I have these restraints on the bed?"  
  
"yea, Kaiba, that thought had crossed my mind once the lights were turned on."  
  
"Well, they were made for times like this." Kaiba took, Joey's hands and before Joey could protest, Kaiba had locked him securely in the handcuffs.  
  
Joey was whimpering in pain because the handcuffs were hurting his wrists.  
  
"That's right Joey, I'm your master, and your the one I'm going to command. Is there any doubt in your mind of what I'm about to do?"  
  
"No," Joey said realizing full well what having Kaiba as his master truly meant.  
  
Joey lay there looking up expectantly, bound to the bed as he watched Kaiba's face coming closer and closer to his.  
  
Their faces were so close now, that each could feel the other's breath upon their faces.  
  
Joey's breath was heavy as Kaiba leaned in and closed his eyes captivating the blonde boys lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Joey just lay there, kissing Kaiba, and one thought crossed his mind. He liked the way Kaiba was dominating him. Why would he not?  
  
He just let himself surrender to the power that Kaiba possessed. He wouldn't move if he could.  
  
Kaiba pulled away slowly teasing Joey. Joey wanted more. More of Kaiba, more of his kisses, for they tasted sweet like wine.  
  
Joey was breathing harder than ever, and yet Kaiba was still amused.  
  
While Kaiba was kissing him, Joey had forgotten about the pain in his wrists, until now.  
  
Sharp pain was coursing through his arms.  
  
Kaiba got up off the bed, as a stunned Joey, trying to move, but still bound to the spot by his restraints looked up at Kaiba and asked him what he was doing.  
  
"You don't think that this is it do you? You don't think this is all I would have in a place like this, do you?"  
  
Joey nodded his head in fear of what Kaiba was going to do next.  
  
Kaiba walked over to the closet, and reached for something on the top shelf.  
  
He pulled something down from the shelf, his back turned to Joey. He looked at the object in his hands and smiled a very evil smile as he did when he had evil plans.  
  
This was one of the most evil plans he had yet.  
  
He walked back over to the bed and once again joined Joey on the bed.  
  
Joey realized in horror what Kaiba had taken off the shelf in the closet.  
  
"That's right Wheeler, it's a whip. Now it's time for me to punish you for being the bad dog that you are."  
  
Joey still bound to the spot by the handcuffs, tried to move, but his efforts were in vain when Kaiba climbed on top of him. 


	2. The Tables Are Turned

Joey could do nothing but stare at the brunette who was on top of him.  
  
He didn't know what Kaiba was going to do to him...and he didn't want to know.  
  
Kaiba brought his face closer to Joey's again and kissed the blonde haired boy, Joey returned the kiss.  
  
Kaiba ran his fingers through Joey's hair as Joey closed his eyes at Kaiba's touch. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go.  
  
Kaiba brought his hands down and traced Joey's stomach until he reached his waistline.  
  
Joey's head was against the pillow, eyes closed, his wrists twisting in the handcuffs.  
  
Kaiba stared at the toned flesh and gave an evil smile...Joey lifted his head and stared at Kaiba.  
  
Joey smiled back at him and wondered what Kaiba was thinking. Joey could never really read Kaiba's emotions.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me?" Joey asked curiously. "You always seem to amaze me Wheeler," Kaiba said and winked at him.  
  
Kaiba lifted his finger and traced Joey's stomach once more, and Joey smiled.  
  
"Are you ever going to let me out Kaiba?"  
  
"Call me Seto," Kaiba said as he gave Joey another smile.  
  
"Seto," Joey repeated. This whole thing with calling Kaiba "Seto" was kind of new to him.  
  
"To answer your question Wheeler, I don't plan on letting you out, not anytime soon anyway," Kaiba said with a wink.  
  
"Now Seto," Joey blushed when Kaiba's name rolled off his toungue like it had. "Please let me out?!" Joey asked hopefully.  
  
Kaiba wouldn't give in until he had punished Joey like the dog he was..."He is still a dog," thought Kaiba, "but a very loveable one at that!"  
  
Kaiba blushed and Joey noticed.  
  
"The great Kaiba is blushing..." Joey said with a smile. "I never thought I would see the day."  
  
"Shut up Wheeler, I'm not through with you!!" Kaiba said in a whisper.  
  
Kaiba's face leaned closer to Joey's and Joey kissed Kaiba's face while whispering "Kaiba, you know you want to let me out..."  
  
Joey's voice was so pleading, so childish, Kaiba didn't want to give in, but he knew that he had to. He didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
Kaiba took of the key that he was wearing around his neck on a silver chain.  
  
Kaiba whispered "Next time I won't be so nice!"  
  
Joey smiled. "Next time?"  
  
Kaiba, "Well you proved that you can hear, so yea, do you understand what that means now puppy dog?"  
  
"I'll give you puppy dog!!" Joey said. "Now let me out!"  
  
Kaiba obeyed, though he never obeyed anyone before. He unlocked the handcuffs and let Joey out.  
  
He placed the key on the table beside the bed, as Joey watched.  
  
Joey's hands dropped, and he tried to massage his wrists, but realized when he touched them they hurt.  
  
Joey looked down at his wrists, and they were red and puffy, not to mention that they hurt like hell.  
  
"Damn you Seto Kaiba! Damn you to all hell!" Joey said.  
  
"There's no need for such language Wheeler," Kaiba said smoothly.  
  
"I'll show you Seto!" Joey said as he got an idea.  
  
Before Kaiba could realize what was being done to him, Kaiba was locked up in the handcuffs. He had been outsmarted by Joey!!  
  
Joey seized the key to the handcuffs off the table while Kaiba wasn't looking and caught him off guard.  
  
He forced him into the handcuffs, though it wasn't much by force since Kaiba was still kind of dazed.  
  
The tables were turned...it seems that for once, the dog had outsmarted it's master.  
  
"H-How did y-you? W-Why did y-you?" Kaiba it seemed, had lost the ability to talk.  
  
Joey took his place on top of the brunette, who was still seemingly dazed.  
  
Kaiba looked around, he didn't think that he could see things from this point of view. He never thought that he would be this vulnerable.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kaiba shouted at Joey.  
  
"There's no need for such language Kaiba," Joey said imitatating the boy who was now defenseless.  
  
"Let me out! This is MY mansion, and we play by MY rules!" Kaiba said twisting his wrists in hope of being freed.  
  
"Well, the tables have turned, and now I think that someone needs a lesson. Someone needs to learn how to share and stop being so selfish..." Joey said.  
  
"I'm not selfish!! I just know what I want, when I want it. Is that so bad?"  
  
"For some, maybe, but not for me." Joey smirked.  
  
"I think that I'm going to leave you with your thoughts for a while..." Joey said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink..." Joey said looking Kaiba dead in the eyes.  
  
"You're crazy! You don't know where anything is! You'll get lost!" Kaiba said with a desperate tone.  
  
"I think some alone time is just the thing you need." Joey said as he got off the brunette, hopped down from the bed, and put his shirt on.  
  
Joey didn't bother to put his shoes on, and just as he was about to leave, he remembered about the key.  
  
He went to the table and picked the delicate chain which held the key and put it around his neck. Knowing Kaiba, he would find some way to get out of the trap Joey had set for him.  
  
Joey just looked at Kaiba, and smiled.  
  
He walked to the door, opened it and walked outside. He was in a large hallway, maybe Kaiba was right, maybe he would get lost.  
  
"I'll worry about that later, now it's time for some food," Joey thought to himself.  
  
Joey made his way along corridor after corridor not knowing where he was going, but he was going somewhere.  
  
At last he came to a wooden door and he opened it, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
To his amazement, he had found what he had been looking for.  
  
"Why is it that in such a big mansion like this, there seem to be no people around?" Joey thought to himself.  
  
He found the thought of Kaiba and him being the only two people in a huge mansion like this kind of odd.  
  
He brushed the feeling off and walked towards the fridge.  
  
He opened the fridge, and it must have been really dark in the hallway and in Kaiba's room because the light from the fridge temporarily blinded Joey.  
  
"Damn that's bright! I bet even Serenity could have seen that!" Joey said aloud.  
  
He looked at the contents of the fridge, and decided that he would make himself a sandwich and have a glass of lemonade.  
  
Just as he was in the middle of making his sandwich he heard someone walk in the kitchen, but he decided that he wasn't going to turn around, and that he was going to mind his own business.  
  
"Hey blondie!!" said a familiar voice...Joey had to turn around. He found out who it was.  
  
That black hair was a dead give a way, and that childish voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I should ask you the same question Wheeler," Mokuba said in a tone much like his older brothers.  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me," Joey said.  
  
"I'm not, everyone calls you 'Wheeler,'" Mokuba said.  
  
"Right....Ummm yea," Joey managed to say. This little rendevous with Kaiba had made him a little dazed as well.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" Mokuba said politely.  
  
"Why I'm here? It's a long story," Joey said as he blushed bright red.  
  
"I have time," Mokuba said.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Joey said, blusing (If possibly) even more.  
  
"Fine then. Where's my brother?" Mokuba said questioningly.  
  
"In his room," Joey said as quickly as he could.  
  
"Right...and how would you know this?" Mokuba pressed on.  
  
"Quit with the questions Mokuba, and leave me and my sandwich in peace," Joey said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Fine," Mokuba said as he walked off leaving Joey to his sandwich.  
  
"Geez, I wonder where that kid gets the ability to talk that much from," Joey thought to himself.  
  
His sandwich was made, despite the intrusion by Mokuba.  
  
He took his sandwich and lemonade and sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
"MMMM, This is good. And to think I made it all by myself!" Joey said to himself.  
  
True, Joey was no cook, his sandwich was lopsided and it was sloppy, but Joey ate it with much enthusiasm.  
  
After he finished, he drank his lemonade, welcoming the sensation it brought when it slid down his throat.  
  
"MMMM, Delicious!" Joey said as he smacked his lips.  
  
"Now to get back to Kaiba. This is going to be harder. But maybe my wandering skills, and my ability to find things will kick in."  
  
Joey walked out of the kitchen and tried to remember the way back to Kaiba's room, but it was kind of hopeless.  
  
Joey wandered aimlessly, and thought of where Mokuba had disappeared to. "It doesn't matter," Joey thought to hismelf.  
  
Joey took a lot of twists and turns, and came to three wooden doors. "Great," Joey thought to himself.  
  
Joey opened the first door on the left, and he found a bathroom.  
  
"Nope, that's definitely not it," Joey mused.  
  
Joey walked over to the second door, and he opened it. He found an arcade.  
  
"Cool, but not what I'm looking for," Joey thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to the third door, and he opened that one. It was his last hope.  
  
When he opened it, he found a movie theater which was playing "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."  
  
"Nope, not it either," Joey sighed. Then he looked to his right.  
  
There was a corridor that branched off from the main one.  
  
"I wonder," Joey thought as he walked down that hallway.  
  
There was only one door in this hallway, and naturally Joey opened it, to find that he was in Kaiba's room.  
  
Joey looked over at the bed, "Kaiba's Gone!!" Joey thought in horror.  
  
The door closed behind him, and he didn't think to look back.  
  
He walked farther and farther into the room, hoping that what he had seen was just an illusion, that Kaiba was just hiding beneath the covers, writing in pain.  
  
He got to the bed, and ruffled the sheets and the covers...Kaiba wasn't there.  
  
"I should have known he would find a way out..." He's smart and resourceful, and this is his mansion.  
  
"Looking for me?" said a familiar yet icy voice.  
  
Joey spun around, and almost fell from the speed of the turn.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"How did I get out? It was simple. You shouldn't have underestimated me. Surely you didn't think that I would be in that vulnerable position for the longest time.  
  
After all, this is my mansion, and I have my ways," Kaiba said smoothly. 


	3. Change of Heart

"I should have known that you would have found a way out. You're not as hopeless as I am." Joey finished.  
  
"Thank God for that," Kaiba said. "Though you are really cute when you try to act hopeless and desperate," Kaiba finished. "How was your sandwich and lemonade?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"How did you know that. Never mind.I'm forgetting that nothing gets by you."  
  
"That's right Wheeler," Kaiba said. "Nothing ever has, is going to, or will ever get by me. Like I've told you before, I have my ways."  
  
Joey stared at the brunette whose eyes were the color of ice. He remembered when he had Joey in the handcuffs his eyes were warm and welcoming. Now they were the color of clear, blue ice.  
  
Joey scanned Kaiba's body, remembering that it wasn't too long ago that he was trapped by that same beautiful body that stood before him.  
  
Kaiba's wrists hung loose, and they were red, and Joey noticed that Kaiba hasn't been using his hands to talk like he normally does. It was easier to see because Kaiba wasn't wearing his trench coat. "I never noticed how much that damn trench coat conceals, whether he wants it to or not," Joey mused.  
  
The color of Kaiba's eyes softened, and he reached out towards Joey with his arm outstretched, his palm facing the ceiling.  
  
Joey took the hand that was offered to him, and noticed that there was a thin red line across Kaiba's wrist.  
  
"What is this Seto?" Joey asked quite concerned. He had never thought that Kaiba had tendencies like this. He always thought that Seto Kaiba was perfect, he had the perfect life, a perfect mansion, perfect hair, a perfect body; and with the exception of the much-too-clingy Mokuba everything in Seto's life was perfect, or so it seemed. "Every family has one like that though; I have two in mine." Joey thought to himself.  
  
Kaiba just stood there, remembering that Joey wasn't as dumb as he seemed most of the time. He should have realized that Joey would have found out sooner or later.  
  
"Well?! Are you just going to stand there, and not answer me? Or are you going to make me come over there and kick your ass so I can get my answer? Don't think I won't do it." Joey said in a deadly serious tone.  
  
Joey grabbed Kaiba's wrist, and examined it. His wrist was swollen, and the thin line, though barely noticeable was bright red, with crimson drops of blood surrounding the wound.  
  
Kaiba pulled his hand back and shuddered. "It's nothing Wheeler, really I'm fine."  
  
"You call this fine? Well then I would hate to see you when you're having an extremely good day," Joey said sarcastic yet serious at the same time.  
  
"Just leave me alone Wheeler," Kaiba said. Joey just stared at the brunette who stood with his head down. "No. You brought me all this way; I'm not leaving you, not without a fight at least."  
  
"Fine, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight," Kaiba said trying to sound determined. Kaiba walked towards Joey and threw a punch, and then winced in pain.  
  
"God-Dammit!" Kaiba cursed, not meaning to. Kaiba's punch was weak, even Joey thought Kaiba had more to him than that; even if he was in pain.  
  
"Forget about me Wheeler. Just go home. Go see your sister. I'll be fine." Kaiba said trying to sound brave. He really didn't want Joey to leave. But then again, he never really knew what he wanted. His life was so messed up, or that's how it seemed to him. Everyone thought he had the perfect life, he knew that Joey thought the same. Now maybe someone would listen to him. He just needed someone there. Maybe then someone would notice that his life wasn't perfect; in fact, it was far from it.  
  
Kaiba thought his body could hold up his weight, but apparently he was wrong. His eyes went dark, and his body couldn't take the pressure. He collapsed at Joey's feet.  
  
"Oh My God," Joey cried, he didn't want to make a big fuss about it. "Everything is going to be alright," Joey thought to himself to calm him down. He took Seto's limp body and placed it in the bed, and under the covers. Joey brushed Kaiba's hair out of his face, and it wasn't until this moment that Joey realized how beautiful Kaiba really was.  
  
"I'll be right back," Joey said in a whisper, not sure if Kaiba could hear him or not. Joey tip-toed out of the room and back to the kitchen where he would get Kaiba a glass of water.  
  
Deep in his unconscious thoughts Kaiba was very much alive. "I don't want to die.Please." Kaiba thought to himself. "Now that something has gone right in my life, I don't want to screw this up. Please, Lord, give me another chance. Please. All I want is to see Joey again. I know I haven't treated him the way I should have, and I wasn't as nice to him as I could have been, but please, don't take him away from me." Kaiba was desperate now.  
  
Kaiba wanted his body to wake up. He wanted to see Joey again. He forced his mind to make the connection between his unconscious body and his mind. Nothing happened.  
  
"Please, Lord, I don't want to die. Give me one more chance. I'll try and make things right, to the best of my ability. I won't take anything for granted, and I promise to treat Joey like he should be treated. With kindness, respect, and love. Not with cruelty, hate, and malice." Kaiba bowed his head, realizing that this could be the end. He lifted his head up and saw a bright light. "Oh no. this is it. Joey's going to come back and find my lifeless body in the bed, and I'll never get a chance to tell him how I really feel," Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
Kaiba on instinct decided to run away from the light. He didn't want to go. No matter how hard he ran against the blinding light, the closer it came to him. He realized he couldn't out run it, and though he still tried, the light consumed him.  
  
Joey came back into the room with the glass of water, and placed it on the night stand. Joey sat down on the bed next to Kaiba and whispered "I'll never leave you." Joey kissed Kaiba's forehead, and kept brushing his hair back.  
  
A sharp breath escaped from Kaiba's mouth. A sharp pain ran down the length of his body. His head was throbbing, his body was aching, but he was alive. He was so thankful. Kaiba turned his head and looked at Joey. He looked like an angel to Seto. Joey's hair was in his eyes, and his cheeks were rosy.  
  
"Ah, my sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Joey said with a smile. "Shut up Wheeler," Kaiba tried to say. His voice was small and weak. "Shhhh.It's alright. Don't talk, you need to save your energy."  
  
Kaiba smiled, he knew that Joey was right; for once. "One question Wheeler," Kaiba managed to whisper. "What's that Seto?" Joey smiled. He knew it must have taken a lot of effort just to get those words out.  
  
"Why didn't you call 9-1-1 when I collapsed?" Kaiba asked, his voice still a whisper.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this feeling that everything was going to be okay, and that you would come out of it," Joey answered.  
  
"You had a feeling that I would come out of it, and everything would be alright? What if I didn't wake up? What if I died? What would you have done then?" Kaiba strained his voice, which was gathering some momentum as he bombarded Joey with questions.  
  
"Well, I hadn't thought of that. I guess that the only thing that crossed my mind was just to take care of you."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "You know, for someone as cute as you are, you can be a real blonde sometimes.Not thinking of calling 9-1-1," Kaiba tried to laugh, but he found out that it hurt just to try. So he stopped. Kaiba turned and smiled at Joey and whispered "You're my angel."  
  
"Awww, don't make me blush!" Joey said his cheeks going unbelievably red. "I mean it though Joey." Kaiba said, his body in pain and all he wanted to do is fall asleep. "Thanks Seto." Joey said smiling. "Now get some rest, you deserve it. And don't think about pulling any more of these dumb stunts again, okay? Or I really will kick your ass!" Joey said as he kissed Kaiba once more on the forehead.  
  
"Okay, no more dumb stunts. And Joey.?"  
  
"What?" Joey said as he got off the bed to leave Kaiba to get some rest.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me when I needed you most." Kaiba said.  
  
Joey was at the door, his hand on the knob "No prob," Joey said as he smiled and walked out the door. 


	4. Aftermath

A day or so later, after Kaiba had finally gotten his rest, he opened his eyes and greeted the morning sun. Not being fully awake yet, the glare from the sun blinded him. "Damn, that's bright!" he mused to himself, he stretched his arms out to try and pull the blinds down to shut the light out of his unbelievably bright room, but he couldn't reach them. Just at that moment, Kaiba heard a creaking sound. He looked over to the door, and the doorknob was turning. Slowly but surely, and careful not to make a lot of noise, the person on the other side of the door pushed it open. "Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty," Joey echoed, happy to see that the brunette had woken up.

"It's too damn early for your cheerfulness Wheeler," Kaiba stated and smiled. "Too damn early?" Joey mused. "Clearly someone has lost track of the time," Joey said. "What are you talking about Wheeler? I'm perfectly aware that the time is…3:00?!?! When did it become so late?" "You nearly slept the day away there Kaiba, lucky that I walked in and woke you up!"

"You didn't wake me up Wheeler, the God damned sun did!" "Touchy, touchy!" Joey said laughing. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now Seto, here, I brought you some breakfast." "Thank you Joseph, but I'm perfectly capable of getting my own breakfast!" Kaiba said with a bit of a temper.

"Oh really?" said Joey, knowing what would come next. "YES!" Kaiba shouted, and planted his feet firmly on the floor determined to show Joey just how capable he was. Kaiba lifted his body up off of the bed, sure that his body could carry his weight. He must have miscalculated, because Kaiba's body collapsed back on to the bed

"Oh yea," Joey said "Perfectly capable, I see!" Joey said smirking. "Now would you just shut up and relax, I'm tryin' to be nice here!" "Nice?! If you wanted this to be nice, Wheeler, then you wouldn't have burnt my eggs!" Kaiba said, giving Joey a death glare.

"Well, I wouldn't have burnt your eggs in the first place if I could have figured out your damned oven!" Joey said. "Oh, and I hope you can't walk for a while, because I still have to clean up the water in the kitchen."

Kaiba gave a "What did you do now?" glance. "Okay, okay, so maybe I had more than a little trouble in your kitchen," Joey said. "I kind of set the oven on high. I haven't cooked before! So, I set your kitchen on fire, you're a multi-millionaire, you can fix it in no time!" Joey mused, looking sheepish. Once again his clumsiness had gotten in the way.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kaiba said, now in a slight rage. "I told you, I kind of set your kitchen on fire…I'm sorry!" Joey said. "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Kaiba shouted, then clutching his stomach. He was still a little sore. "Are you all done yelling at me now?" Joey asked. "Yes, now I'm done," Kaiba said.

"Good. Now lay down in bed, and I'll feed you," Joey said. "Oh, you'll do more than that Wheeler!" Kaiba said smirking. Joey looked at Kaiba wondering what he had in mind. His eyes had changed again, not icy, but warm and inviting. Joey sat down on the bed, next to his new found lover and friend. "I'm so glad you're okay," Joey said brushing a wisp of Kaiba's hair away from his face. Kaiba tried to put his arm under his head, to lift himself up. His wrist still hurt from the damage he had done yesterday, but as he lifted his arm up, he noticed that there was a flesh colored bandage dressing his wound. "When did that get there?" Kaiba asked.

"I dressed your wound while you were sleeping. I didn't want blood streaming from your wound onto your nice clean bedsheets. That, and I really didn't feel like dealing with your dirty laundry when you finally get out of bed!" Joey said with a smirk. "I'll give you dirty laundry!" Kaiba said pulling Joey down on top of him. Kaiba winced in pain, but put his arms around Joey's neck and kissed him. "You know that your life is completely perfect," Joey said. "Nice way to ruin the moment there Wheeler," Kaiba said. "My life wasn't perfect before, but now it is. Now that I have you, you make everything so much better. Frankly, I'm scared. I've never felt this way before, especially about you. I never dreamed that you would even acknowledge my presence, and now you're right here beside me. I just can't believe it," Kaiba said.

"Well believe it baby, cuz I'm here, and I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not!" Joey said. "Woof Woof" Kaiba said with a half smile seeing as how he couldn't smile because it hurt too much. Joey laughed too, "But make me a promise, Seto."

"What would that be Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, looking into Joey's eyes. "No more dog costumes, okay?!" Joey said half heartedly, afraid of what Kaiba was going to say.

"Not unless I decide that I want to play dress up!" Kaiba laughed. "Okay, deal!" "Now eat your "Breakfast" and get your rest. I have a great day planned for us tomorrow, that is if you can actually walk!" Joey said with a grin. He handed Kaiba the remote to his big screen TV and lay down beside Kaiba until he ate his breakfast, and watched some TV and drifted off to sleep.

After Joey had noticed that Kaiba had fallen asleep, he took the remote out of Kaiba's hand, and shut of the TV. It made a loud "Click" and Kaiba opened his eyes. "Can you try and keep it down in here Wheeler? We'll be making a lot of noise tonight once I get up!" Kaiba said with a smirk, and drifted off to sleep once more.

"Goodnight Seto," Joey said as he gently kissed Kaiba on the forehead, and walked out of Kaiba's room, closing the door behind him, still thinking about Kaiba's words "We'll be making a lot of noise tonight once I get up." "What could that mean?" Joey thought to himself, not sure if he wanted to know or not. All he could do now is wait, wait until Kaiba got up, and subjected Joey to his evil will once more.


End file.
